Hana to Akuma
by Queentha-chan
Summary: "I started it" she mumured "No, I did" he hugged her. We have a forbidden love aren't we?


Hana to Akuma

Chapter 1: The girl who smiles like a flower and a kind hearted demon.

That day is the day he met Hana, and now she's 14 he's going to be 200 years old. "Vivi, look I wear this new dress from you! Toni said that breakfast is ready!" Hana said running brining a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Hana" he said and she gave her flower to him. "Here is for you!" she said, "Oh, yeah, how's Velten doing up there on a tree?" he asked "Oh, that? Ellinor said she'll do something about it. And Vivi, if you don't get ready for breakfast Toni will have your breakfast he said" she answered. "Oh, then let's go" he holds her hand and goes, she blushed and smiled in her heart.

"Hey, Vivi, help me down!" Velten said trapped under a tree "You can fly, then use your wings!" he replied "I tried but I can't!" he said "Let me, Vivi" she said "Ellinor" Velten's eyes were horrified she was bringing him down but suddenly Hana felt sick and fell.

"Hana, hey, Hana answer me!" Ellinor said "Eh, my room?" she said "Yeah, you were fainted" she said "I'm so weak, am I?" she asked sadly "No, you're not, _every person is special no more no less, maybe Vivi thinks you're his precious person he likes you as a woman_ ,well, 3 years later maybe you'll understand what I mean_._" She hugged her "Ellinor… thank you!" she said.

And 3 years passed after Hana and Vivi's parting well, they meet again.

"Hana, you grown up a lot" Vivi said "Well, I cried a lot because of you!" she said smiling like an angel _The flower like smile changed into an angelic smile, Hana_ he thought "Vivi, there's something I want to show you!" she said pulling his hand and runs to the place where when she was 14 years old saw a flower field with Momo Nigou.

"Here, I was looking at this field all the time when Momo Nigou was bringing me here" she said "Hana, I really loved you so much, no, too much" he whispered to himself then hugged her.

"Eh? Vivi? What's wrong?" she asked "Eh, nothing." He said "Well, let's go back I want so see Helga again!" she said.

"What? You didn't miss me but Helga?" he said teasing her "I missed you, evil-demon!" she said "Evil-sadistic-demon, I presume?" he said "Kyaa! Stop it!" she smiled "You look like an angel, Hana." He said blushing, she never saw him like this.

"Well, how's Mr. Demon King? Is he dead?" she asked "No. well, then prepare for the party, Hana" he said "Okay, wait," she took a flower and kissed it then puts it to his ears "There" she smiled once more, he blushed.

"Ayame-san told me _if you were teased by a man try to defense_" she points a finger "Well, now, let's go home shall we?" he stretched his hand on hers and she smiled "Let's go" she grabs his hand.

They came home to his mansion, and they changed their clothes. "Hey, who's that?" she asked holding his jacket while the other points at a guy who looked like Vivi but he has a blue navy hair.

"I don't know too" he holds her hand and walked towards that man. "Sorry, but do I know you?" she asked smiling "Ah, Hana-sama, this is the first time we met. My name is Kaito Shion." He kissed her hand.

"Kaito Shion?!" he asked "Yo, Vivi!" he smiled. "Who's he Vivi?" she asked bluntly "My friend" he smiled back and shake hands with him "How's your work as a duke?" "Nothing good, seriously I don't like being with these formal stuffs in the demon world" he looked at the window.

"ANYWAY" he shouted a little "Vivi, the old guys are waiting for you to come to the demon world for something, here's the invitation, Hana-chan too" he gave him two letters.

"Old Geezer, what's your problem here!" "I just want to celebrate Hana's happiness" she stood and holds by Vivi's hand. And she was pulled onto his chest, tightly hugged by him.

An hour after the party

She stood in the branch, sitting while looking to the stars. "If you are here every lie will came true, so… so… don't go!" she remembered those words. She can't fully remember what it is but those words were like the last words from someone.

She half-remembered the person, he's tall, he has a very beautiful blond colored hair, he has ash mauve eyes out of the fairy tales, and last but not least he promised her something. She can't remember but she was keeping her memory a secret from Vivi.

She heard some voice from the bushes and came closer to it and found him. "Who are you?" she asked softly like a whisper almost "Me? I'm Len Kagamine; I'm from the Kagamine aristocrat family." "Oh, why are you sneaking away from the party? I know your family is still here, talking to the head of the house" softly she smiled.

Those eyes were ash mauve out of the fairy tale like his, that blond hair, the voice he talks with too. "So, why are you sneaking away too?" "I'm taking a fresh air here want to join me?" "Sure" he sat beside her and smiled. _That guy's smile is like this too… _she thought.

"Anyway, let's talk about each other" "Sure" "I'm born at this country and have a twin name Lenka" he was bleeding because of sneaking into the torn bushes "I was found on Vivi's main gate and raised by him. I think I don't have any true family." She softly kissed his handkerchief and stopped his bleeding "And you're the first one to talk to me like this" she continued blushing furiously.

"Well, you too sort of. You're Hana right?" "Yes" they felt something comes and they came back to the first position. "Hana!" Vivi called her "Ah… Yes?" "Come here!"

"Len you too!" she grabbed his hand "Okay!"

Hana: it turned into me x Len?

Vivi: I don't like it

Queentha-chan: Whatever but this is chap one, minna!


End file.
